The Hidden Eye
by Walking Green Cucumber
Summary: Sakura and her friends thought no one was watching them. They thought no one knew Sakura was Card Captor. But they were wrong. There was...
1. Chapter 1

ALAs! Home alone….

This story is about a witness of Sakura capturing the cards and transforming them. Then one day she hears that Sakura has been kidnapped, and locked into another world along with her staff and cards. Thus, this witness comes forth to help…

* * *

**Prolouge**

Sometimes… you think that no one is watching you… you think that you are all by yourself, alone, secluded, and you can reveal your secrets because there is no one.

But that is where you are wrong.

Sakura and her friends believed there was no one watching them. Sakura thought that no one was watching her, so then she could use her magic. She thought that no one would be there to point at her and know that she was a magical girl—rather, the Card Captor.

But I know.

But someone _was _watching them.

That someone is me. I was watching them.

I know because I am a witness. I was the hidden camera, the hidden eye. I watched Sakura capture the cards and change them into Sakura Cards. I saw Li blushing at Sakura. I saw Tomoyo's over obsession with Sakura. I saw Eriol use his magic. And I know. I know that Yukito is Yue and Kero is Cerberus. And I know Sakura is the Card Captor.

I know, not because I'm an enemy or anything, but because it was just a coincidence. But now, as I reveal my own secrets to this group, I realize, these films I caught with my hidden camera was no coincidence. There was a purpose behind this. There was a purpose behind my eye.

And so it begins. Now.

I stand in front of the group. I am telling them their secrets. I am telling them things that they never thought anyone else would know. Yet here I am, telling them. Telling them about magic, cards, and guardians.

Why do I suddenly show myself? Why do I let them know when I could have kept them to myself and forgotten about them like how gold rust and clothes are bitten away by moths?

Because.

Sakura's in danger, and I know, somehow, that I am the only one who can save her. Save her. Save her magical staff. Save her cards. And save myself.

Just because.

* * *

He he. That took three days… even if it is three pages. ;p

I did this story to point out that they kept saying: "No one's watching." And I thought to myself, "but what if someone was watching them after all?" And so I made this story. About this witness. And this witness is me… muhahahhahaha! No. not really. Actually yes! I watched it on TV! Doesn't that count? Aren't we all witnesses! Lets laugh together: MUHAHAHA! MUHAAHAHAHAHAH! No ones laughing with me. .


	2. Chapter 2

So, there I stood, spilling my confessions to the wide-eyed, shocked, white faces of Tomoyo and Li-kun.

I told them I was no harm, just an average girl—or so I think—and just trying to help out.

After all, I know I can help.

Slowly, I ease in as a friend and they begin to trust me more.

Except for Li-kun.

I don't blame him. Wouldn't you be angry if your love was being held captive? And this random spy knows where she is… not you?

I try to be friendly… but he just won't accept me.

Tomoyo picks up her purse with no hurry, her eyes a little blank, her mind still full of thoughts about my speech.

Li-kun gives me odd glances, still uneasy around me. And I'm still uneasy around him. He looks so cute and nice when he's around Sakura… but I guess he is a bit scary when he's like that. Probably like when Sakura first met him.

Tomoyo drifts away. Leaving me with Li-kun, glaring at me. He gives me shivers.

He snarls, "I don't know who you are, where you come from… but why have you been watching Sakura?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, I didn't know how to respond to his question.

"Mika-chan! Mika-chan! Suyama Mika-chan!" Tomoyo calls, flailing her arms to show an emergency.

I run over to her, feeling relieved to be able to escape the threatening Li-kun.  
Tomoyo smiles at me, "May I call you Mika-chan?"

I nod, smiling.

"Hmph." Li-kun turns away with crossed arms and a weird pout. Kind of like how he acted with Sakura, _before_ she warmed his heart. I guess he is trying to protect Sakura, I know he can be nice. Maybe just not nice with me.

Tomoyo leads me to her vast house… or rather mansion.

There, we begin a quest to a whole new world… and new friendships….

There are things in life that people can't erase. Things in life you just can't lock up. Things in life you can never forget. They are what people see. What people did.

It's too impossible to forget about the first time you tied up your shoelaces by yourself. Or when you did something bad. There are happy memories you want to live over again. There are regrets. But there are some different kinds of things. Like when you witnessed something. Something so unimaginable you just can't forget. Like me.

How can I forget the first time I saw anyone flying in the air… on a baton? The silhouette of a young girl, flying on a baton, across the glowering moon. To see someone chant words and create a staff in her palm. Watch as they throw up a card and magic is released. Watch as they change a card. Watch as people are falling in love, watch as people are stirring problems behind their back. It's just something no one can forget. It's something I saw and something I'll never forget. And I'll never forget that feeling, that sensation tingling in my stomach, as I believed. Believing in magic was a child's thing. Something you thought about when you watched TV, thought about unicorns and fairies. Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy. But those soon die in your head when you grow up, and you can't believe anymore. But there I was, standing in the midst of magic. Believing. And now I see how much I wanted to be there. For me to be the one standing beyond where I was. To be standing in the middle of magic, to be holding that stick in my hand and chanting out words. To have that guy of my dreams and the greatest best friend. To have people watching over you, people loving you. How much I wanted to be there. How much I wanted to be Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm so sorry everybody... its so short and sucky! i'm really... really... really... really... sorry everyone who were looking forward to this! I didn't think so many people would want to read this... I didn't have another chapter prepared... and I think my ideas are draining out of my brain! But... I do know what's gonna happen at the end. Please review and keep reading, I promise the next one will be longer AND good! I hope... 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh ho ho ho... I hope this is a better chapter. And I made sure to do it quick and longer... he he... I guess its still a tad short. I'll make each chapter lengthy as I go by! And, this chapter is all thanx to **Mikkasura! **She's a writer on this site, and she happened to be on my alerts list, and she helped me a WHOLE lot for this chapter! Thanx for the ideas! Mikkasura, I couldn't take the whole thing... then the story wouldn't be mine. So I scattered your ideas a bit, and everything turned out to be GREAT! Thank you sooo much! I finished this all in one day! I'm on a roll!

* * *

We walked toward the mansion, slowly as though we were in a dream. Our eyes dazed, as though we were in a trance. We walked without talking, keeping our thoughts to ourselves. At least I was. I felt secluded, as though it were like the old days again, when I watched their exploits quietly, keeping my thoughts to myself, my motions to myself, being careful to not make a sound, brush my skin against the morning sun, and to stay in the shadows, low and quiet. And here I was, doing the very same. I walked in the shadows beside Tomoyo, I was trying to stay low, quiet, reserved. I didn't want to move my hand across anything, make a sound. I didn't want them to notice me, disturb their thoughts. But there was a problem; they already knew I was beside them, so why did I bother? 

Because. There was nothing else I knew how to do.

"Mika-chan."

Tomoyo's smooth, gentle voice made me shudder with utter guilt. The voice… how lonely and sad it sounded… how it sounded like a shivering voice, alone in the winds, waiting to be blown away, to vanish in the air.

"Mika-chan." I heard it again, but more strength to it.

"Mika-chan, Mika-chan."

"Eh?" I awoke from my thoughts, turning to see who had called me.

"Tomoyo-chan?" My eyes met her eyes, feeling something rushing into my body. No, not love. Not hate. Not happiness. Not fear. Not sadness. I do not even know, but the feeling welled inside me, it turned me to the verge of tears.

I could have collapsed right there, in front of her. I could have been pouring out my sadness in front of all of them, to pour out my tears like the pitters of raindrops. But no, I held them back. I wanted to show them I had courage. I could help them, I wasn't a coward and someone who was like a bent bar of iron. I was straight, forward, and that was how I had always wanted to be. I could be a new person. I could be someone new.

"This is your house, isn't it?" I pointed to the large gate.

"Yes, you almost missed it." She smiled.

I saw the smile as an encouraging smile, so I smiled back. Not half-heartedly. Whole-heartedly.

"How do you know?" I heard Li-kun frown, his arms still wrapped together.

I didn't dare look at his eyes, so I spoke with my shoulder to his eye instead, "I don't know, I just had a feeling Tomoyo's house should be this big."

"You're brilliant Mika-chan!" Tomoyo clapped her hands, "You knew how to get here from Penguin Park!"

"Eeh?" I gave her a puzzling look.

Tomoyo opened the gate and we stepped into the blossoming garden, the mellowed sunshine gently touching the grass and opening flowers of exotic kinds. The blazing red compared to the soothing lavenders. The plums, the lilacs, and the white tinted with light yellow lilies. I gazed around me, these shocking sights, with amazement. But what I thought about was different.

What had brought me here to the right direction anyway? What had driven me toward Tomoyo's mansion? It was the same thing as what had driven me to Sakura's magic. Fate.

It was strange, the first day I saw her up close. The full moon glowering in the sky, the stars scattered across the universe, twinkling against the blackened sky. The lampposts were lit, the air ruffled with something… and if I had ever known there was such thing before… magic. What had driven me toward them, I don't know really. But when I think about it, it was fate.

Dazed, I felt the air rousing with more magic, and then… I began to tiptoe. And then I saw her. I saw them. I saw both of them. Maybe I shouldn't have looked, maybe I should have gone away, gone home, gone back to where I didn't belong. To the place I hated. But something stopped me. It was my own will. Destiny. And so I stayed there, and I looked.

There was the girl, and I knew at once where all that feeling came from, where all that magic came from. It was like mist, shrouding around her, the glow filling the air. And I saw the other girl, clutching her camera to her right eye, the other shut.

It was beautiful. The whole picture was beautiful. Her, the girl, standing amidst the magic, the moon radiant, the moonbeams directed down to her. And the stars, twinkling around her as though she were the center of the universe, the center of magic.

And then how much I wanted to be in that picture, to be there, with them. But that would be too much. So I would be their audience. I would watch them. But they wouldn't want me as their audience, they would shoo me away, tell me that this had never happened. She could erase all my memory, wipe out all the beautiful and glory, all those memories I saw, all the memories I've lived to see. But no matter how much they didn't want me, I would be their audience no matter what. Because it was the feeling I felt when I watched her. It's too indescribable to put in words, only one would understand if they felt it as well. And so it the day I first saw her up so close. My first audience.

* * *

Thanx again for reading and for those who helped me with my ideas! And I dearly enjoy reading other writer's stories, so if you're a writer and happened to pass by, I'd love to read your story too! If only I knew who you people were... 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, cuz Mikkasura said I should put more info 'bout why Li hates Mika so much, I'll try giving the readers a piece of Li's mind. It's kinda like the first chapter… but Li's opinion stuff instead of Mika's. If it doesn't work out and not many people review… or people say its weird… or I get 0 hits… than yeah… I'll delete it. Thanx everybody! yeah... sorry its still kinda short like always.

* * *

Why do enemies turn to love? Why did I fall in love with my enemy? My opponent? The other person collecting the Clow Cards? 

My purpose was to capture most of the cards, and to win the final judgment.

So why did it turn out different? Why did I fall in love with her? Why did I feel my cheeks turning into a red color, why did I fell a tingling sensation in my body, my heart beating quick, my palms growing sweaty. And now I see why.

I left Hong Kong with determination. My mother told me what my duty was, and I knew it.

To become the master of all the Clow Cards.

The moment I stepped into Japan, I just knew I was going to win. And when I saw the girl with the other Clow Cards, I knew I'd beat her.

The moment I stepped into the classroom, I saw her. And I stared hard at her.

Because I wanted to hate her.

Because she was my enemy.

So why did I fall in love?

Now I know why.

I hated her with my soul, with my heart, with my guts. I was born as an enemy, and I was going to win. I was going to win Yukito, I was going to win all the cards. I would beat her. I would hate her, mock her, and make her cry.

But she came in every day, she was determined to win herself. She'd come into the class every day with a smile. She would thank me for giving her advice, for mocking her. And then… she would smile. She would turn around and smile at me. Smile. But I hated her, and I knew she knew it. So why did she smile at me? Why did she thank me? Why did she hello… good morning… goodbye? Why didn't she hate me back? Why didn't she yell at me, tell me that she hated me too? Why didn't she just not talk to me, frown and glare at me? Why did she smile? At me?

And soon, she had warmed my heart. And soon, her smile rubbed off me, and I was her friend. I hated seeing her cry. I didn't glare at her. I let her have some cards. I didn't mock her. And before I knew it… I was blushing. And soon… I forgot why I was there. I forgot that she was my enemy, that I was going against her. I forgot that determination to beat her, to win, to become the Master of the cards.

Because I found something else to think about.

Love.

I loved her.

I loved Sakura.

I would hate whoever tried to take her away.

I would beat whoever wanted to love her too.

Because. I loved her, and I wouldn't lose to anyone. But her.

Then one day… she disappeared. She left the world without a trace. She had vanished into another world, kept as a prisoner. And I was going to save her. I would be the one to bring her back safely, to defeat the one who hurt her.

But no. Someone else came.

That someone had been watching Sakura. That person had been watching us. That person told us that she knew how to save her, that she would save Sakura.

No. I would save Sakura. I would. I love her. I won't lose to someone who had been spying on Sakura, to someone who just admired Sakura, to a hidden eye.

So I hate Mika Suyama. I hate her for taking away my chance to save Sakura. To show Sakura how much I love her.

I hate that girl for saying that she could save Sakura. When it was I who was going to save her.

But there was no choice. Because I know that I can't choose my own path, that there will always be something else in my way. And so I follow Mika Suyama, into another world where Sakura lies behind bars. Where my beloved is in chains, and I must follow a spy to find her.

But what I realize is that I shouldn't hate this girl… or else it will be too late… and fate will have me fall in love with her as well.

* * *

If u think this is sucky, go ahead and tell me. I'll delete it. If you tell me its great and that I shouldn't delete it... fine. But tell me the truth! And don't worry! I'm an S+S fan... and this story will end as S+S... but... maybe... 


	5. Chapter 5

She set the teacup down.

"So…" Tomoyo looked up at me, "… do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

I look up at her, bewildered. Did they expect _me_ to do something? What was I doing here anyway? I had been driven here by fate. But what did fate want _me_ to do? It was all too confusing. They thought I knew what I was doing. But I don't really, I don't even know how I came up with all that strength to tell them.

And now what would they think? Not Tomoyo and Li-kun… what would the people back _there_ think? Not that I cared though. They probably didn't care either, happy I would be gone for a long time.

I stared into the teacup between my hands, I felt them trembling, and the cup ready to slip through my sweaty hands. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know anything.

"I…"

I could see eager faces, leaning forward, their eyes wide, their ears wide…

"I…" I shut my eyes, "I… I don't know!"

There was silence. My eyes were still squeezed shut, waiting for Li-kun to shout at me, shouting at me about how much he hated me, about how he had been waiting for something himself. I waited to see Tomoyo feeling a little less happy, and ready to see all their faces, lined with fury and hate, yet filled with painful as well.

But there was still no sound, not even the drip of a tea drop, nor the clank of a teacup, no shouts, no sighs, no muffled sounds or a hand brushing over their clothes. Everything was mute. So I opened my eyes, slowly, the world revealing a starry sky.

"Tomoyo-chan? Li-kun?" I looked around. Where was the couch? The tea? Where was everybody? Where was I?

I stand amidst the constellations, the faded galaxy blurred around me. It looked as though I were in one of those places where they would show you the mystical dark universe, brilliant stars twinkling. In between the streaks of purple and blue… there was an obscure figure I could barely trace. But a familiar air around here… a familiar voice… a gentle voice…

"_Mika-san_."

The voice… so soft and gentle… though I never heard it before… it seemed so familiar… as though I had heard of this person. Sakura knew this person.

"_Mika-san."_ There it was again… and then I recognized it.

It was Clow's voice.

"Clow-san?"  
The deep voice grew stronger and stronger, but yet it sounded so far away, "_Deep in the mountains of another world, Sakura is being imprisoned."_

"Another world? How are we to go into another world?"

There was complete darkness, the stars and constellations had faded away, but the voice still rang in my head.

"_You use the key_."

A small glow descended from above, my eyes following it as it came down closer… and closer… and closer… and soon it was in front of me, in my reach.

"_Take it_." The voice said soothingly.

I wanted to take it. I had an urge, I felt magic… I was drawn to it. But mixed in with those feelings were fear. I was scared to do it. Like the day I saw Sakura up close, like that day. I wanted to do it, but I was scared. But soon, my hand was reaching out… and then… I had it firmly in my grasp.

I slowly brought the closed fist closer to my heart, and opened it. The glow was too radiant for my eyes, and so I closed my palm.

"_Do not be afraid…"_

So I tried again.

Disclosing the glowing light, I looked away.

"_Look into it_."

I looked down, light playing on my face, the bright, shining light floated above my hand. The key.

I gazed into the light. Dazed… dazzled… what was happening? Why did I have the key? No… it may not be the same to Sakura's key… but… it was still a key. A key?

"Why?" I asked… whom was I asking?

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" I was asking fate.

"_Only your heart can save Sakura, but if you change it… then there will be nobody to save Sakura_."

"Why didn't you choose Li-kun? Or Tomoyo-chan? Anyone… anyone but me?"

There was a pause… a lapse of sound.

"_Only you know."_

I stood still. What if I didn't want to do this? I should let Li-kun do this. But fate had chosen me. And how can I change anything?

Because fate will only choose me no matter what, so there is nothing I can do. I can either change my heart or follow my destiny.

And… I guess I'll do it. I'll save Sakura. I'll save her. I'll save her for Tomoyo, for Li-kun, and for me.

As though Clow had read my heart, the blackness fades and I see the figure in the stars once more. Then the twinkle of stars diminish, the constellations and the streaks of blue and purple vanish, and I can hear a faint voice… telling me…

_Fate chose you for a reason. And only you will see why._

It's all black… and then I realize I had my eyes closed the whole time. I open my eyes. Was it a dream?

Everyone was back. Everything was back: the coffee table, the tea on the table and the teacup in my hands. Tomoyo and Li-kun… looking at me eagerly.

What were they waiting for?

A spark, I know what they are waiting for. They are waiting for me to tell them my plan.

I smile. I tell them, "Sakura is in another world, beyond rivers and valleys and deep in the mountains where she is held prisoner. And I'm going to save her… I will save her…" I lift up my right hand out in front of me to show them, "… with this."

* * *

yeah yeah... everybody is gonna think this is sooo sucky... and i was still unsure if i should give her a key or not... and... yeah... well, i liked the many people who went up to see my third chapter! Well... here's the fourth and sorry if you're so dissappointed... i sure suck at this. Well, this time i gotta thank lotsa people who i remembered while doing this!

There's **A Cannon and Mikkasura! **Of course **Yukimi the Ice Goddess** who has given me TWO reviews! And some other people who I am REALLY glad enjoyed it! Sorry I wasn't able to say thank you earlier... i thought I was going to delete those other ones. Yeah, well, it's school time and I don't have much time to get up to and encourage others... sob sob... but I will when it's summer time again! And if you give me a review, of course I will read some of your stories too!


	6. Chapter 6

It was trying to escape out of my throat… but I kept pulling it back in. I didn't want it to come out; I didn't want them to see me scared. My hands trembled too… I was scared, I was frightened, and I was being as nervous as always. I'd never been someone who was brave and daring… someone who wasn't able to do anything… I was just a nobody… I had always been a nobody… all I ever was, was a hidden eye… a witness… nothing more. Now I have a key in my hand and I'm searching for the keyhole.

"Where do you think it would be?"

My eyes closed… my hands drawn out… there was no response. There was only a cold, bitter silence and a cold, icy aura. Still nothing.

Drawing back my hand, the little key still clenched tight into my fist, I opened my eyes slowly to stand in front of nothing.

"Is there something there?"

Still silence.

"Yes." I finally say.

The truth was… there really was nothing over there. It was just midair in the middle of a grassy field. The heavenly grass beneath our feet… trees shrouded around us… shafts of light dappled by the pine shade. But for some reason, the peace disturbed me, and for some reason, it felt as though there should be something here. At least should be. I reached out my hand, grasping only air. What was so abnormal? The tranquility. I learned through my life there's no such thing as tranquility. At least in this world. There can't be, so this must be feigned silence. Our thoughts pollute this world, our words change the world, our actions show the world, and peace does nothing. Only heaven can have peace, this is Earth, Earth which is nowhere near peace, Earth, which can only hold chaos and evil. At least in my life.

With the other arm, I lift it up, my palm not stretched out like the other, but clasping the key. I gradually open it, revealing a key with neither the power of Eriol's staff nor Sakura's staff. Who's staff was it? I don't know, just a staff maybe? Just a staff made accidentally, than given to me who was accidentally born in this world and accidentally caught sight of Sakura's magic in the moonlight. It is odd isn't it? Not for me.

The key floated up in the air, hanging there like a dead corpse whose soul is heading for heaven. But suddenly, it spins rapidly and quick like a tornado. And soon there is a large gust of wind blowing across my face, blowing across the quiet and peaceful meadow.

It's all turned dark, the only source of radiant light is from the key, and the red recording light from Tomoyo's camera. She can't seem to put it down, seems it's glued to her right eye and to her right hand. I can see Li's face with both eyes closed and the back of my head facing his eyes. I can see his eyes focused on the key, not on me, and one hand gripping his sword, the other gripping his yellow incantation slips. His face is stern as usual, hostility when he glares at me.

Geesh… can the key move any faster? It comes to an abrupt stop and then ripples of magic appear, the aura is strong and I feel my head get dizzy and my hands growing tense. I'm sure Tomoyo is unaffected, while Li's eyebrows have dug deeper into his skin.

There's a door that appears, a key lock on the door. The key glides into the key lock with ease, it turns automatically… and then the door is flung wide open. I feel even more dizzy, my feet clinging to the ground. The world seems to be spinning… but I can't even see the world since I've squeezed my eyes so tight. Yet I can see my life whirling around me like a top… I can see my life… my life… the life I hate so much… my life… my enemy… myself…

There's this brilliant ray of light streaming into my eyes, I think I'm blind or something… but could a blind person see light? Perhaps I'm dreaming? Perhaps I'm dead already? No, not that quick, I'm in a different world. A different world.

"Mika-chan!" A voice cries.

My eyes grow wide, it's finally gone into my head: I'm in a different world! Something I thought was so impossible when I grew out of childhood… when I grew out of that age when I believed in such silly things. But those things aren't silly, but maybe one wish was though. My wish to finally have a…

"Mika-chan!" It's Tomoyo.

It's gone out of my throat, a cry, a startled, nervous, and pained cry. I couldn't help myself, it came out when I heard her voice, and it came out when I suddenly started remembering those memories… I hate those memories! I stow them back into the back of my head where they'll rust. Yet they haven't yet.

"Are you alright?"

The camera is put down, not zoomed into my face anymore. Li gives me an intense, hostile glare as always, he freaks me out like crazy still.

"Uh… yeah. Just remembering something… uh… unpleasant?" I wipe my eyes, the brilliant light is too bright.

Tomoyo picks up her camera again, viewing the scenery, "This place is so…"

I look around too, the brightness has faded away, this place is dim and gray. It's not such a bright world after all, so what was that light? The key. It's in my hand.

"Yes…we're in another world." I look around with her.

Perhaps there had been a war around here, a war right here on this hill and in this valley. I can imagine it like a graphic movie. There are soldiers pinning each other down, others on horses and riding over the dead ones. One soldier has thrust his spear into the other's flesh. The soldier's eyes are wide open and he collapses to the ground. The killer bends down with a knife in one hand to cut off his dead enemies head, than lifts it up to show the world. To show the world that he has killed the enemy. That they have won.

I wish that was me, showing my victory to the world. But I never had any victories.

It's a dim world; it's a world full of immoral things, full of death. There's the whiff of evil in this world, and the remains of death, the stains of blood on the grass. If there was grass in this world.

There isn't any grass, just black pebbles and soil, wet soil. Mud.

Why did we come to this world? Why a world that gives you shivers in your back and a tremble in your lower lip? Why this world where you want to turn back, where you want to go back to that other world you came from? But what did we expect? A giant smiling sun in the middle of the sky, green grass, blue skies, and sweet lollipops popping out of the ground? This is just the place where evil would be, but isn't it just too obvious? Everything is obvious in our world, but it's hard to see what's good and bad in a perspective, anything could be bad, and anything could be good.

But this place, it's so obvious you don't need to think, and from whatever perspective, you could see evil, like the obnoxious shadowy alley where gangsters lurk. And maybe that's what the bad guy wants, and maybe he wanted us to find him in the first place.

"Where to now?" A menacing voice inquires.

"To the mountains."

"Why to the mountains?" A question asked tartly.

"It's obvious."

There are no more questions.

Our pace is slow as we travel down the slopes of the soil hills. Our path is covered in haze and mist, our eyebrows and forehead sprinkled with dew. And as we continued toward the mountains, toward a place were we couldn't even see, darkness crept into our bodies. Like this world was polluted with foul air, and when we breathed, we breathed in that loathsomeness, filling our bodies with filth. I hated the feeling, it was like I was back there, back to the place where I disliked, that place I hated. It keeps creeping into my mind, and when I force it back, it slowly seeps back.

I think Tomoyo and Li-kun have the same problem. I don't need to turn back to see their faces. We are already so close that our breaths mingle together and I can feel their troubled breathing. They are stumbling over their own breath, remembering thoughts they dislike. And I know that because I have the same trouble too. I can't think clearly with all those thoughts I hate pouring into my mind, brainwashing me. But it's better for me than them. Sakura and them have lived a carefree life. They eat, they sleep in beds, and they have company and friends, and family. They have a life. I don't. I've learned to keep those thoughts away, packed into a tiny folder, and encase it into the back of the head. Why don't I just throw them away? I can't. There's no way you can throw your memories or anything away. I've learned to forget about them, I've learned to store them away and keep them from affecting me, from affecting my life I will have, from affecting my health and thoughts and actions.

I know why this is happening to us, I know why. Because the enemy isn't using any traps or anything, he's too smart for that. He knows that the only thing that can kill us is ourselves. Is our own thoughts. We each have a monster in us, and if we unleash it, we will kill ourselves. And he also knows about memories, he knows how we have bad, deadly memories. He knows that those memories can kill us. But that's as much as I can think of, I'm beginning to go crazy, trying to keep those memories away from me drains energy… and I'm sure that we're all going to become crazy. We all are. Tomoyo has put down her camera, shutting it, breathing hoarsely and unevenly. Li is trying to keep his sword away from his hand. He moves his hand to his left, binding his arms together, grunting mutely. We're all struggling, and we're all trying to stop it… trying to stop them… but they keep flowing into our minds. And soon we are breaking. Tomoyo stops moving, she is bending down to try and catch a breath. Li is jumping madly, running around and screaming. But nothing is coming out of his mouth. Me? I'm going crazy too.

There's rain pouring down to add to our senses. It falls to touch our skin, trying to be our pacifier. Yet it doesn't work, it won't work. It becomes our tears and our madness, and we are either crying or running fiercely and screaming without sound.

And I'm… running. Yes, I'm running. And now my thoughts are scattered in my head and my focusing… on thinking is unclear… and my breathing is uneven like… everyone else. It is like sinking in quick sand… and now I'm running… and becoming crazy… and I'm running like chickens … cards… paper… cardboard… screams… glass shattering… everything… is tearing me apart….

I'm running… I'm running so hard… I can't feel my legs… my heart… I feel it thumping on my chest so quick… so fast… so… hard… I won't stop… I know she's there. She's crying out… she's crying for help… she needs us… she wants to get out. And… and Tomoyo… Li… they all need her… they all wish to see her one more… time… and I know… they will never smile like before… without her. And I know… they can't… replace… Sakura… with… me… because… Sakura has changed them… given them… something… they've never… had… and they… just… won't… won't be… be… happy….

I collapse to my knees. I fall to the ground. My heart beats fast still, my head is spinning, my legs are numb, my hands are cold. I feel bits of water… rain… pouring all over me. It's raining. I think I fell on grass. I don't know. There's so much… too much… I don't think I can do it anymore. There is no way I can save Sakura-chan anymore… I can't. Not even for Tomoyo, Li… not even for myself. Not even for my new friends… for the person I've admired the most for my whole life… not even for… for… for…

It went black.

* * *

Yes! I finally got a long chapter done... yet I feel so discouraged. Only eight hits... I wonder if people even enjoy this anymore? Sheesh... I bet I'll have to delete this story soon, at least one guy enjoys my story, maybe I'll just send it over to him by e-mail instead. HA HA! Now that's just funny! Me, give up? Yeah right.

Yes, the camera is all on me. And now I'd like to say... THANKYOU for people who even read this... and review... and SORRY... if I ever delete this... SMILE, I probably won't. he he...


	7. Chapter 7

I am what? SO SAD! Nobody reviewed for the other chapter... not even more than what... ten hits! That's IT? Well... perhaps I should stick on the short side, gotta say, that chapter was sucky though. Well, might as well finish this whole story... then delete it after I feel as though I didn't give up! Yup yup. But, I got so sad... I couldn't say thanx to people who read my other stories... maybe its the title...

* * *

As blackness engulfed me, engulfed my thoughts and my body. My whole past came back to me, and I woke up, walking in it.

It was the same, old, rusty town. How familiar it looked. It looked as though I were walking in a ghost town picture, dust and cobwebs everywhere.

There was a cry.

It was me. No, it was the 'past' me.

"You shut up you stupid girl."

And there it was.

A lady that looked fifty had her gray, wispy hair all muddled in a half-tied bun. Her face was fierce and scary, arrogant and angry.

A little girl stood below the lady. The little girl was in rags and in tattered clothing. She had long, messy hair, covering her tear stained face. One hand was on her cheek, the other wiping away tears.

"Stop crying you stupid girl. Let's get going." The lady yanked one of the girl's hands.

I stared into the little girl's face. That was me.

The girl stared right back at me. How skinny… how bony… and the white flesh revealing veins…

"What do you want?"

I jumped back, the lady and the girl were staring at me. Could they see me.

"Her." Answered a gruff, manly voice.

I turned around, realizing that there had been a man behind me, and they had seen him. Not me.

I took a step to the right. The girl's eyes followed me.

"How much? There's a price you know." The lady gave a menacing growl.

"A hundred bucks."

The lady laughed, stretching out her hand, "Ten more."

The man didn't smile, but he wasn't here to argue. He handed her a check.

"Cash."

The man pulled back the check, filing through his wallet, picked up a hundred and ten bucks, then slapped it into her hand. She clutched it greedily, counting the money.

"Alright. You go to that man, got it?" She shoved the girl to him.

He turned around, "Follow me."

That girl didn't budge. She was still staring at me. I could swear I heard her whisper…

"You're me…"

I didn't know what to say or do… I stood there, stricken. She could see me. But I don't remember seeing myself…

And then, all those horrible memories seized me, and this time I was reliving them, not walking in them I was reliving them.

It started with a dark, empty world… and then a baby's cry.

"The baby's crying." Voices…

"Yes, it's a good thing…" Another voice…

"I don't want a baby that cries." Voices…

"But…" Another voice…

"Get rid of it!" Voices…

The baby cried louder and louder… but it was so hard to see and understand.

"Get rid of it! Now!"

The voice sounded down… but the baby was still crying…

"What do we do with this baby?" Another voice…

"I don't know, send it to the orphanage?" New voices…

"We'll try to find someone will take care of this…" Another voice…

"Girl." New voices…

The baby continued to cry.

No one wanted the little baby… passed through hands and hands… the orphanage was already bustling with too many little babies, and they were all dying. They decided to send me to Japan.

Japan.

Perhaps they thought my life would be better there, and someone would want me again.

It was a lie.

Once I arrived in Japan, bundled up in one blanket, crying and crying, shivering and cold. They didn't find anyone either. So they sent me to where no one lived. Where only an old lady lived, a cranky old lady who gave a toothless grin, taking me in… without a heart.

I grew up the cold, deserted town. Sleepless nights on the stone floor, spiders… cockroaches… a stomach filled once a year. The lady made me work too.

She made me sweep the town clean. But it was impossible.

She made me get firewood so she would be warm that night. I didn't find much firewood.

And every time I didn't do something, was too slow, or I did something she didn't like. She would hit. She would slap me. She would kick me.

And it would burn.

There was nothing to stroke that burn.

And it would hurt my heart.

And there would be nothing to warm that cold heart.

The nights were cold and the days were filled without food.

It was a terrible life.

And then a social worker came to get me.

And they had found a home for me.

A home I hated just as much.

The family was built up of a father, and a mother… but their children weren't their children anyways. It was almost an orphanage. But smaller.

There were two boys and two girls. A third when I was put in.

And I hated it there.

They had cots and food.

They had blankets and a fire.

But without love, there was nothing.

The two guardians didn't tuck us into bed, neither did they kiss our foreheads and tell us stories. They didn't even cook for us. They didn't even talk to us. All they did was set us in front of a TV. Or bring us to school. No hugs. No love.

And so I grew up with a boy who had a brain problem, another boy who was deaf.

And so I grew up with a girl who had lost her two arms, and another girl who was much older. And all she did was go out and never come home. And she would come home, be slapped by the two elder guardians, and laugh merrily and drunk as she collapsed into a bed. That girl died one day; she died in a car crash.

What I lived with was nothing worth living for. I lived a life that was simply chasing after the wind.

What I lived in was nothing I wanted.

What did I do to deserve this?

I hadn't done anything when I was born but cry. And that first cry gave me this life.

I can't complain either. Maybe I did do something.

And I lived.

Somehow I lived without love.

It was because one day, fate led me to magic.

Fate led me to something that was worth living for.

And led me to another world.

Brought me to a whole new life.

"Oi, oi. Wake up."

The world was dark and black.

Was I back in my mother's womb?

Had I died and now I'm being reborn.

There was a nudge… a shake… and then more words.

But the words weren't as muffled, and I could understand them… but for some reason… they were so obscure and clouded… it was like they were trying to reach me but I had been keeping my door closed…

"Her name's Mika."

Mika… that's my name…

"Mika."

My eyes flew open.

I could have screamed, but for some reason, I didn't.

"Finally." A golden creature rolled his eyes.

And beside the golden creature was Tomoyo… and behind them was Li-kun… and an angel with silver hair and a cold face.

"Kerobus… Yue…"


	8. Chapter 8

Oh by golly... can anyone even tell me if this story is good or not? This chapter is short... choppy... and will not get any longer since there's only10 people reading this (according to my, ahem, hits). So, if anyone dislikes this or likes this, so TELL ME! I must say that the only person I know who is reading this, and the only reason for why this is ever continuing is because of **A CANNON**. So, to my one and only reader, this whole story is dedicated to you. Cheerio my fellow people.

* * *

"Kerobus… Yue?" My eyes fluttered open.

The large, golden figure glared at me, "How does she know our names!"

Yue gave me a cold stare, worse than Li's, "Why did you spy on Sakura."

I couldn't reply. My throat was dry and empty of words. My stomach felt like there was a giant hole in there... emptiness…

I felt empty, like those days in the back. I felt empty, empty of love again.

Only Tomoyo's caring stare seemed to comfort me… but I had another feeling… a feeling that we were being watched… and this time it might not be a nice pair of eyes….

0-0

A soft chuckle.

"Don't harm them! Don't harm any of them!"

A deadening glare, then another soft chuckle, "You think I could ever harm them?"

The chained prisoner battered against her chains, binding her hands… legs… body… and neck. She gazed helplessly at the great orb.

There was Tomoyo… Syaoran… Kerobus… Yue… and this other girl she did not know. No matter what, she wouldn't let him hurt any of them. But without her cards and key… she couldn't do anything. Just hope they could hold back on his plans and come save her. All she could do was hope.

The Sakura book rested on the top shelf, all the cards had bound in chains as well. The key lay in his grasp, his claws and fingers were hidden under his dark cloak.

"I have already brought them into the depths of their own minds and past… and one of them has lost."

"Which one!"

He let out a deep, dark cackle, "You'll see."

He turned back to the giant sphere, playing the characters, "Besides, it won't matter… because I have other plans as well…"

And then the evil laugh once more… ringing through the cave and let out into the open… echoing in the mountains.

0-0

"Mika-"

I opened my mouth again… only darkness and emptiness… hollowness… only bringing forth more tears.

"I-"

I grasped for the breath in my lungs and the words in my heart…

"Can she speak?"

"Does it matter?"

Finally… I could say it.

I could tell them.

I could tell them about me.

I am an unwanted child.

I am an outcast… brought to Japan to live instead.

I am a girl whose neck had been bent like a crane and my back scarred with beatings.

I am a girl who was passed from family… to family… to family.

And then I finally came to a family without love.

And I lived heartlessly without love, without a heart.

But I knew what love was, what a heart was, what kindness was.

Everything I didn't have.

Everything I wanted to have.

And I would watch the other children go home pleasantly to greet their loving family.

Especially Sakura.

Especially her.

Perhaps I envy her.

Perhaps I admire her.

But all I ever did was watch her.

And wish.

Wish that one day… I could be like her.

She had everything I didn't have.

She had love, kindness… a family.

She had a loving family: a father, a brother… and a dead mother who watched her from above.

She had friends: Tomoyo, Li, Meiling, Eriol, and so many more.

She had guardians: Yue and Kerobus.

She was the card captor… she had magic.

And me?

A hopeless, ragged girl… watching…wishing… and…

There was a tear already… on my left cheek.

I saw Tomoyo's face, full of pity and sadness?

I saw Li-kun's face… a little less… malicious?

I saw Kerobus's face… it was looking away, and Yue had the same iciness as ever.

Still… no one cares about me.

"But, I'm your friend Mika-chan." Tomoyo took my hand.

Li-kun gave me a glance, turned away with a, "humph."

Kerobus is looking away… and Yue with that same cold face.

"You are my only friend Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm sure Sakura would be your friend too!"

"Really?"

She nodded.

Sometimes… I wondered what it would be like to have Sakura as a friend… but she would never be friends with someone like me.

Never.

Ever.

But the way Tomoyo said it… it sounded so… real?

There is no happiness bubbling in me though… I have been swallowed up by that past I did not want to remember… and I have lost to it.

I have lost.


	9. Chapter 9

As the usual... **A Cannon** is the ONLY one reviewing... so all this is just for him AND... **Moon Angel Sakura **

THANK YOU for being a favourite! You don't know how much that means to me! Now I got two favourites! Yupee! And I think people hate this story cuz I got Mika as my main character instead of Sakura... Well, I'm sure a million other stories have her as the role model so why not have some weird character?

This chapter is short as usual and won't be getting much longer nor am I going to update with these heavy weeks... and my bloody noses are taking the strength out of my head... I needed twelve hours of sleep today cuz I got a heck of blood out of me... my head hurts so DONT expect anything... until someone finds the cure for bloody noses. Well, praise be for those two people and I need to say thankyou to my Yoko Sister **Mikkasura **who gave me lots of ideas and is currently busy with her hacked computer. Good day to all!

* * *

We were in a cold, gray cave with nothing more but a low, lukewarm fire.

"How did you get here?" We asked the two guardians.

They only shook their heads and response, "We don't even know. One second we were by our mistress when she said she felt an aura somewhere… and then all the rest turned black."

So it was, confused in the middle of nowhere. Lost in the heart of a different world.

"What do we do?" We could only ask questions and gain no answers… they were all looking up to me now, even Kerobus and Yue, even Li, everybody.

What did they expect from me?

A map?

The answers?

I'm not the answer sheet… I don't even know the possibilities and I'm not the one with a word bank either.

So why were they staring at me?

Waiting for me to move?

WHAT did they want from me?

They needed a new leader since Sakura wasn't here… was I the replacement?

Was I finally gaining what I had ever wanted?

But it just felt so weird, it wasn't right!

Sakura is the one and not me… so why am I here again?

Because fate had chosen me as the only one who can find the way to Sakura.

I am the key, I am the tool, and I will be the one to carry them until we get Sakura back.

How am I, a girl with a dull driven past, supposed to do it?

Was fate stupid?

But I have to do it; there is no one else.

Even if I crush their hopes or never find Sakura… it's still going to be me.

So I'll just have to work my way through this, I have to become a leader.

Practically…

I have to become Sakura.

It may not be right… but when I look at them…

They don't look bright at all, their light was Sakura and she was the one who lit the candles in their hearts.

Somehow, I must do what she did and bring them back to happiness and joy.

And so I start now.

I will start with a cheer, a laugh.

A merry, light-hearted laugh.

It feels good to open up my mouth and just let out feathers of happiness, peals of joy.

I've never felt anything so great… it is easing the pain away and it is bringing only the soft, mellow feeling of clouds and the sweetness of honey.

I love it.

And, one by one, they look up at me and I can see color turning onto their faces as they slowly join me…

And so we laugh together, merrily.

We begin with a slow chorus of breaths… and then the trickling feeling comes out of our throats… and we begin to blare out the noise.

We are laughing.

It feels so good.

It makes us happy and cheerful.

We show delightful smiles and cheers… and although Yue isn't laughing at all, he stares with warmer eyes than I have ever seen before.

Kerobus is laughing… Tomoyo smiles… and Li… smiles too.

He _smiled_.

He is _smiling_.

He is _smiling_ because of me.

Is it a dream?

No.

I've finally done it; I am their friend.

I have become Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been so long... like ages... and my head had been dry out of ideas, squeezed like a lemon. Why I'm a lemon-head without juice! (:) And so many reviewers :') I'm so happy... and it even got into a C2! Thank you so much everyone! I apologize it's so short... ha ha... and it's just as horrible and awfully dumb. But at least longer than the one before!

Special SPECIAL thanks to:

**Adam-Cannon **Ha! I updated! It's your turn! **MH **Oh yay you were! **Illusions of Myth** Special and loving hugs to you dear frwend! Thank you so much! **Ashieyu-san **Super duuper thanks to you! You enjoyed my story so far, reviewed, AND put my story in a C2! Bubbles be with you! **Insanity Team! (A.k.a. Violet) **Actually... (lol) I don't know what she looks like. OO;; Oh my gosh! How can I not know what she LOOKS LIKE? And she's my main character! Well basically, I planned that she'd look like me. Grins Cuz I based her on ME! And what do I look like? OO;; Oh my gosh! I don't know what I look like! (rushes to mirror...) He he, don't worry, I promise I'll describe her in another chapter... when I figure out what I look like. (stares at mirror...)

* * *

In the incandescent moonlight, beams of lucent light streaming into the cave, I saw her stand outside with the mournful expression pressed onto her face. 

The curve of an angelic figure, and the glow of a silent dove, her amethyst eyes mere glittering gems of over-flowing sadness.

A small, delicate, and pale hand placed on her knee uttering a sigh in its place. Ebony hair with the scent of lilacs, the wind enjoyed grappling and pulling it along its path to the north.

"Tomoyo…" I could catch the faint whisper in the air.

As though a response to the wind's voice, she stood up subtly.

"Sakura-chan?" Her eyes wide, but when she turned around… only disappointment glimmered in them.

"Hi." I rubbed my fingers together.

"Hello Mika-chan." Her voice not bitter but the words sounded regretful.

"What are you… doing out here?" My toes had suddenly grown something fascinating, for she and I were both gazing at them as time lapsed.

The thrill of silence broke, "I just wanted to enjoy the scenery. This place looks nothing like home." And she took a step aside so that I could see it.

True.

The world where Sakura had been entrapped in was a dreary, droning, and colorless world. Only mist, grayness, and thundering thoughts roamed the rolling and ugly plains.

"Do you think this place was once a happy earth like ours?" I took a seat on a rock.

"There is a moon, there must be a sun." She took the rock opposite to me, "I dearly hope Sakura is safe."

Looking at the faded mountains where Sakura was somewhere bound in chains, I doubted it. But I could not let my new friend lose hope now, I had to encourage her; just like what Sakura would do! That… is what she would do, wasn't it?

"Yes. I hope so too." Sadly, my eyes fell to the inside of the cave where the rest slept, "And I hope our journey will be safe as well."

Another time of silence, how boring it was to be sitting there, wondering what Tomoyo was thinking, wondering what was happening to Sakura, wondering what she would do. Rumination is most boring.

"Tomoyo, do think… they like me? Do you like me?" My voice quivered.

Astonished, but in a gentle way, she lifted her head to look right into my eyes.

"Yes! Of course they like you!" A pause, then more silently, "I like you. You're very nice and you'll lead us to Sakura-chan."

No!

"No, is it only because I will lead you to your most beloved? What if I can't? And Li-kun, Kerobus, and Yue all hate me! I can't ever be like Sakura; I won't be able to make you all happy. But I really want to, I really wish to!"

My head buried in my hands, a few sobs erupted within me.

A soothing hand touched my shoulder, "Mika, that is not true. I like you for who you are. Even if you are not able to bring me back to Sakura, or save her, or if she were still here and we met you… I would still like you. And Li-kun is just a little tense around those he doesn't know. He is a very nice person so please trust him. Kero-chan and Yue, their master is trapped; give them time and soon their friendship will open up. Mika, I trust in you. I know you will bring us all to Sakura."

An inner strength burst inside me, and sprouted out into my lungs.

"I'm so happy I met you Tomoyo!"

She smiled back at me, warmly and full-heartedly, "I am also very glad to have met you."

A small embrace and then peace settled.

-

Sometimes… when I was small. I used to like the plays at the schools.

The curtains would open, revealing a story of romance, adventure, songs, and cheesy quotes. But all the same… they were magic to me.

Like everything else, I was enchanted by the thrilling voice of the singers and the glittering costumes and brave heroes.

Especially the heroes.

I sometimes danced as I went home, tripping over my shoelaces.

I sometimes sang when I was alone, ending in a parched and untuneful blare.

But many of the times, I would draw a sword stick from my belt trousers and battle against the fierce and hard force tree, or climb over terrains of great heights stairs and chairs to enter a cave alley and find the beautiful princess dolly chained by a gigantic and fire-breathing dragon Barney doll. And with my mighty sword did I strike down the fearsome monster, perhaps a heroic dash and thrust and scar, but nevertheless had I, the brave warrior, freed the princess of Tooba!

And so on.

I continued to dream on, imagining scenes of battle and valor, but knowing never would the day come when I would be able to do such a thing.

And yet here I stand… with a key in my palm and a cape trailing with the wind.

I will be a hero.

A hero I have always dreamed of…

A smile in Tomoyo's direction, I step down into the terrains.

Should my step be secure or unsure?

Would Sakura's be sure or insecure?

Well, one thing was for sure:

Mika's was secure.

-

"Do you think we're going the right way?" There was a grunt from Li-kun.

It must have been an hour already, for we had been tramping together over hills toward the mountains, but they were only diminishing further down.

"Tired?" I turned around to face them.

Yes. They were.

Tired from head to toe… weariness drowning them and me.

We sat down heavily, and then I felt a little tug at my consciousness… and…

Blackness came worming in.

I screamed in agony.

"Mika! What's wrong?" Tomoyo shrieked with frantic worry.

There was a firm grasp on my hand, to vivacious to be Tomoyo's.

The memories… flooding into my brain, and more screams.

_Bitter taste of alcohol… do you remember it? You took a sip of it once from that girl's room…_

There was a foul taste in my mouth, burning my tongue.

_Remember that girl screaming in her room? Do you remember what happened to her? _

"No! No! No! No!" I wanted to cover my eyes to prevent from seeing it again… but my eyes were already closed.

_She was right there..._

_The terrorized scream._

_And…_

"Mika!"

My eyes blasted open from the sound of my name.

Misty gray again, and I saw two faces once more.

"What's wrong with you?" A stern voice… the one who had called me.

"Nothing." I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"But you suddenly screamed, are you alright?" Tomoyo helped me up.

"Yes… I just… remembered something." I frowned, the images flickering in my head. Why had they been so scary? I used to remember them before… but not as close-up and real as it had been this time.

"Someone dying?" The golden figure came toward me.

I nodded, "The girl in my foster home. I witnessed her death…" Shuddering, "Kind of a gruesome death too."

"Let's just keep going." I turned around to step on, but a cold and icy voice stopped me.

"I don't think we should. We're not getting anywhere." It was Yue.

I didn't know what to do, he was right, but I couldn't see any other way.

When we heard a twinkle… the sound of a bell and charm, a mysterious twinkle that sounded more than a twinkle. Like the sound of snow touching the ground mingled with that of icicles being drummed on.

Perhaps it was a voice?

Whatever it was, it captivated us as we stood still and strained our ears to listen for it.

It came closer… and closer… and closer… until…

"Boo."

I screamed.

I vaulted back and held the key up for protection.

A giggle like a little girl but enthralled with a mysterious charisma.

Lowering my hand, I had the glimpse of the mystical creature in my grasp.

A tiny little thing, with the wings of a butterfly and an eerie purple kindling its pale skin, with every little beat of the wings, a twinkle heard.

"What's this?" Kero looked up amazedly.

"A fairy." Yue answered simply, giving the creature a cold side-glance.

Tomoyo clasped her camera on it quickly and delightedly, "Oh a fairy! It's like we're in a story tale!"

Li-kun gripped his sword, glaring at it menacingly, "What does this little thing want?"

Beating its wings rapidly, it twirled and leaped in the sky vainly, then came back down. I brought out my fingers, and it touched them lightly.

"Could you tell us how to get to the mountains?"

The fairy looked at me bewilderingly, as though it said, 'Why in the world would you want to go there?'

"Our friend is captured, we must find her."

The fairy withdrew its hand, but with warmness and nodded.

It slowly began to flutter away, when it looked behind to see that we were not following her, she tugged at my hand.

"You want us to follow you?"

Nod.

"She wants us to follow her!"

And so we were led to Sakura by a fairy.

At least to the mountains… our journey was just beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Gaaahhh... I'm so terribly sorry dear Violet... I guess I ended up being stuck in a box without a brain. But now I'm back fresh with new and better ideas! (hopefully...)

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, everyone who had enough patience to wait for this stinkin chapter... and everyone who enjoyed it so far... and everyone who actually decided to read it anyway, and review it anyway, even though it really sucked to them.

And... I can't really describe my beloved Mika... she's not easy to describe, like me. The best way to know her looks and features is through her own character...

But uuummm... I'm delightly flattered by your description Violet. I think you would look pretty too. But my Mika girl has longer, blacker hair... and dark black eyes... and she's got nowhere near pale skin or any pretty features. My Mika girl is not cute or stunningly beautiful, rather, more withdrawing and has long fingers, more boy-ish looking if she hadn't that long hair... and well um... she's just sort of a plainish girl too, and unstable. She doesn't know herself, she only wants, wishes, and admires others, and doesn't have self-confidence... Darn, I'm only describing myself! 00;;

It's short, yes I know... apologies apologies apologies... it sucks, oh yeah I know... more apologies... apologies... apologies... but I really hope you enjoy it, as much as Kero loves pudding! I'd love you if you reviewed, and please tell me whether you did like it, or you hated it... I will do my best to fix anything!

* * *

"It was an illusion… the real mountains are… invisible from a distance, but they are there."

As the illumination of the eerily glowing fairy leads us toward our destination, I am lost in a magical box of thoughts deep within my mind.

_I had to admit it… Sakura **moved **me._

_She didn't like to do certain things, she was shy and embarrassed a lot, and she screamed too. But when it came to protecting her city, her family, her friends… her passion was greater than anyone else's. _

_And she would succeed._

_I wanted to be like her, to be able to fight for someone I loved, to be able to create magic within my palm and save the world from destruction._

_I wanted to have those special people too, those people you fought for, who loved you and you loved them._

_But I didn't._

_When I escaped the house to hide in the bushes, never moving a single muscle… and taking in the breathtaking actions…_

_I was in a different world, I was watching a TV show live, a spectacular event only I and Sakura and her friends have witnessed…_

_But it wasn't only that, it was Sakura herself._

_She was incredible, so naïve, so warm…when you stood by her, or even five feet away from her, you could feel a bubbly warm feeling of happiness, just listening to her laugh, just watching her smile._

_And she cared about people, she wanted to help everyone, she never hated anyone, only tried to make that person her friend._

_I really did want to be like her… I really did…and I really do._

"How do we know if we're getting closer if the mountain is invisible?" Kerobus grunted.

"We'll bump into it." Tomoyo grinned.

"Gah! That would hurt!" I exclaimed.

Li-kun took out his sword and glared ahead… it made me shiver because he looked so serious, "I'll use this, so if we ever come close, my sword will be the first to know it."

Tomoyo clapped her hands, "Good idea!"

I could only nod, and let him walk in front of me… as his eyes… so scary… staring at me.

And the little shimmering dot continued to lead us.

And unknown to us there was a betrayer among us…

_**Clonk!**_

"Something hard!"

"A rock!"

"The mountain!"

"PUDDING!"

A twinkle of approval from the pixie, which then placed a palm in midair and a mountain appeared.

"How the heck do we climb this thing?" I frowned wondering.

I noticed the pixie was fading away, but it was really Li-kun who noticed it first.

He darted at it, grabbed it, and screamed, "What the heck! Where are you going? You brought us here, now tell us how to get up it!"

"Li-kun!" I reached out to help the faerie be released from his deadening grip.

But it did not squirm from his clasp, or cry silently for help through his fierce shaking… but smirked widely and almost foully…

And then _POOF! _it perished without another sight… and Li-kun gaped staring at his empty hands… "What… where did it go?"

I could only mutter the answer unconsciously, "It… was not a normal thing…"

Yue grimaced in an icy tone, "I sensed a bad aura from it. I think it was sent here to lead us toward here."

"Why would they do that? Why didn't they just let us wander out here and die?" Tomoyo asked.

"A trap." Kerobus looked disapprovingly at the mountain.

(Mika has an overbite like me) I clench my teeth, "What do we do? How do we get up this mountain?"

And then suddenly I have an idea, "Hey, Kerobus and Yue, can't you two fly?"

Kerobus looks brightly at me, "Yeah!" He sprouts out his wings. Yue does the same with his eyes closed.

I smile happily, "Now we can get to the top!"

Tomoyo smiles genuinely at me as well, "That's a brilliant idea Mika-chan!"

"Tomoyo and I will ride on Kerobus, Yue can take…" I glance at Li-kun quickly, and then look at Yue, "Li-kun."

He scowls a bit at me… of course he hasn't gotten over me, a 'stalker' who 'stalked' Sakura.

I sigh, I hope I'm not really a bad person.

Tomoyo holds onto me, I hold onto Kerobus, and Yue is holding Li-kun.

I think we're ready to go.


End file.
